Dead!
by stacelala
Summary: PrussiaxOC. Heart broken, Sophia thinks Gilbert left her because she isn't what she used to and it will bring down his reputation. But once he falls, she'll find out that him leaving her was for so much more. Prussia three shot
1. Chapter 1

*Sophia's p.o.v*

My fingers ran across the keys of the piano, hitting each with bittersweet joy and hate. As my left hand progressed from a G chord to an F sharp minor, my right hand scribbled the words in my head.  
><em>And if your heart stops beating<em>_  
><em>_I'll be here wondering__  
><em>_Did you get what you deserve?__  
><em>_The ending of your life_  
>Yes, Gilbert deserved it; he was failing as a country. He was constantly in a state of war, his economy was failing, and his people were dying from famine and disease. That was the argument I gave the other countries, but, as a small town living in Mr. Austria's house, I doubt they would listen to or care about whatever it is I had to say and he didn't die as a country. I just wish he did maybe it would help him get rid of his "awesome" complex<br>The melody running through the fingers in my left hand continued filling the air with the sounds of my emotions. And my right hand continued to capture the sounds and turn them into words.  
><em>And if you get to Heaven<em>_  
><em>_I'll be here waiting babe__  
><em>_Did you get what you deserve?_  
>Wait "babe"? "Heaven"? What was wrong with me? I was over him and I'll be laughing when he falls and he can go to hell for all I cared. Asshole. "That's what he deserves," I thought, slamming my hands against the piano.<br>"Sophia," someone behind me said.  
>I turned around to see the voice came from Austria. "You should be more careful with that piano."<br>"Yeah, "I said slightly embarrassed, "I was just…"  
>"Letting out stem," he answered knowingly," I understand. After crumbling as a lively town and a bad break up, who wouldn't be a little upset?"<br>Upset being the understatement of the century.  
>"Just don't take it out on the piano, okay?"<br>I nodded my head, as if I needed to be reminded that all my citizens evacuated my town making me worthless and Prussia, being the egotistical bastard he is, left me as soon as he found out. Jerk. He'll wish he still had me after his demise which was soon to come…I hope.  
><em>The end, and if your life won't wait,<em>_  
><em>_Then your heart can't take this_  
>As Austria exited the room, I went back to the piano. But before I could hit another, he spoke saying, "Oh Sophia, one more thing to probably help ease your umm...pain."<p>

I looked up from the piano wondering what could possibly make me feel better at a time like this. Heartbreak is not an easy thing to put at ease.

"Prussia is no longer a country."I couldn't believe my ears. Was this real?"All his problems finally got to him and all his land is being taken over by others."

A wicked smile of satisfaction and revenge played on mouth and I felt a million times bette, so I captured this moment with writing. My right hand took over and scribbled words onthe piece of paper it was venting on.

_Have you heard the news that your dead?_

This was priceless.

_No one ever had much nice to say.__  
><em>_I think they never liked you anyway._

That egotistical bastard finally got what was coming and no one even helped him and he has no one to lean on. As I continued to write, I felt like abut I didn't care.

*Gilbert's p.o.v*  
>"What happened to me?" I wondered<p>

_Oh take me from the hospital bed.__  
><em>_Wouldn't it be grand?__  
><em>_It ain't exactly what you planned_

Fuck! I was in the hospital and began remembered everything that happened to the awesome me. Okay so I failed as a country but that doesn't matter because I'm still awesome and I have Sophia.

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead._

As I got out of the hospital bed and made my way outside everything hit me. Crap. I must have had a bit of amnesia when I was in the hospital because I forgot. I broke up with Sophia when I found out she fell as a city and she said she didn't want to see my face again.

"That's no big deal. She can't still be mad at me; she'll understand."


	2. Chapter 2

*Sophia's p.o.v*  
>I found myself sitting in my room staring at the photo of me and Prussia that I threw in the trash can. Why was doing this? For the simple reason that kicked me off of the piano. Apparently I was being too violent so I ended up in my room and the trash can grabbed my attention even though I wish it hadn't. I really didn't need to be reminded of Prussia, especially with a picture of us that makes him look like he's full of himself. I opened my notebook and continued writing the vented song I was writing earlier.<br>_Tounge tied and oh so squimish__  
><em>_You never fell in love.__  
><em>_Did you get what you deserve?__  
><em>_The ending of your life_

Just as I wrote that, the door bell rang. I ignored it. It was Austria's house and some one probably came to see him.  
>The door bell rang again.<br>"Danm," I thought, "he left earlier." So i had to go down stairs to answer it.  
>*Gilbert's *<br>As I approached Austria's house where Sophia lived I began to panic, something that was so unlike me. I was about to back down, but too late, I already rang the door bell.  
>Shit. It's okay. If Austria answers the door I can use him to help me butter up Sophia.<br>After half a minute of waiting I rang again. "Come on Austria, what's taking so long?"I got impatient and rang ten times more.  
>"Give me a minute!" yelled a voice that definitely wasn't Austria.<br>The door in front of me, revealing a beautiful pale girl holding a notebook in her right hand. Her rich brown hair captivated me while her ocean blue eyes turned into ice the moment she saw me.  
>*Sophia's p.o.v*<br>The moment I saw the Albino that broke my heart, I wished I never opened the door.  
>"What do you want?" I spat out  
>"Ummmmm-" he mumbled with a look of confusion on his face.<br>"I said what do you want, Prussia?" I asked again irritated that I had to put up with this bullshit.  
>My words seemed to have gotten to him because he no longer looked confused, he looked like his cocky self and said, "Prussia? What happened to calling me Gilbert?" in the teasing tone I used to fall for.<br>I almost fell for it again and began to shutter, but then I gathered my words and called him out on what he did to me. "That ended when we did," I said bitterly.  
>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."<br>"I don't want to hear it." I walked away, but Gilbert began to follow me. "Leave me alone!" I shouted while tossing notebook at him.  
>The notebook hit him upside his head and landed on the floor. He glared at me for doing this but then he looked down and smiled.<br>*Gilbert's p.o.v*  
>After recovering from the blow to my head I looked down and realized the object thrown at me. It was the infamous notebook that I would constantly steal from Sophia. The one that she kept secret. The one where I read that she was in love with me. So when I saw it, I smiled and picked it up.<br>"Hey Sophia, look what I got." I said holing up the navy blue item up to her face. She went mad to in shock and ready to attack me.  
>"Gilbert give that back!"<br>"Ahhh, so now I'm Gilbert?" I smirked. "How about we see what your note book says about him."  
>As I dashed away from Sophia, I randomly flipped through pages and read, out loud, whatever I could.<p>

"December 20, 1803: I saw him in the market today. As usual, he was up to no good but he looked good doing it...Maybe I can make him better." I flipped through more pages.

"March 7, 1804: He said I was finally becoming more useful as city but to steer clear of Russia. That's a good sign :)"

"May 15, 1804: He saved me. Just as Russia was going to steal me in his clutches, he saved me. I did get a lecture from Austria but Gilbert was worth it, but I'm never going to let that happen to me again," I said seemingly not caring, but I did.

I remembered that day; it was the one I felt in my heart I had to protect her, even if it meant leaving her.

"Gilbert, Stop!" she said running after me. She was still pissed, but I was still going to make her chase me.

"June 30, 1805: I kissed him and he kissed me back! I'm in heaven because Gilbert and I are finally dating."

Wow, I thought, I never knew that day made her so happy.

As I flipped through more pages, I saw my name everywhere. Everything that Sophia and I ever did was written in these pages and they were full.

"Gilbert!" she said as tears began streaming from her eyes. I knew those tears, and they were caused by her remembering everything we had, so I stopped saying everything, but I read on until I came across what looked like a musical composition dated from today.

Sophia always wrote the most beautiful pieces, mostly about me. So I decided to read it thinking that I could use it against her so she could stop being mad at me so I could explain everything to her.  
>Boy was I wrong.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

*Sophia's p.o.v*

I was once again in tears and it was all of Gilbert's fault. He just had to be a jerk and read everything that I once thought of him and still do think about him out loud for me to hear. It was a slap in the face.

"Gilbert!" I shouted, my voice becoming horse and drowned by tears.

After that shout, I no longer heard his mocking voice purposely taunting me. I no longer saw him running around. He just stood there in front of me, entranced with a certain page in my small black notebook. His face had a look of hurt, pain, and betrayal. A part of me, the part that wanted revenge, felt better seeing him with the pain he put me through. The other part of me, the part that was still in love with him, was worried about him and wondered what could cause him so much pain.

"How-,"he shuttered, "How can could write this?" he asked shouting in frustration. "What did I do to you? I thought you actually lo- cared about me."

That just about did it. No matter how much I knew I hurt Gilbert, I wasn't going to be the one to apologize here. "I thought you loved me too, but you left me!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face again. "How can I **not** write that!"

I knew I was going to break down and I couldn't let him see me like that, so i ran. I ran back to Austria's house. I ran away from the pain he was causing me. I ran leaving him there because that was the only way that I could have him feel what I felt.

*Gilbert's p.o.v*

_And in my honest observation_

_During the operation _

_Found a complication_

_In your heart so long _

As Sophia left me hear standing, I wondered if everything I did for her was the right thing to do. As awesome as I am, I knew I wouldn't be a country forever and I was okay with that, more time for being myself and pulling a few pranks, but I knew it wouldn't be good for Sophia. She was such a strong city and could have easily become a strong nation and having me as her awesome failure boyfriend would bring her down. Her life the way it was so important to her, so I had to leave her. But then she fell before me. What was I suppose to think? From what I could tell, she knew I was going to fall; so she must have thought it was my fault and I knew if I was near her she would have hated it. Right?

"Maybe I should just let her be," I said out loud in a defeated tone.

. _I said, "Is that the most you both can give?"_

*Sophia's p.o.v*

"Sophia, is that you?" Austria asked as the front door opened.

"Yes. Sorry I stepped out for a bit," I mumbled," to umm"  
>"Think?" "That's fine. I just wanted to give you this letter, it came in the mail a while ago but I've been so busy I haven't had the time to give it to you. I apologize."<p>

"Okay," i said in monotone, grabbing the letter, and heading up to my room.

After the door closed I went to opening the letter, preparing myself to read some ignorant country mock me of how my people have fled to their country and are thriving.

But instead of a taunting letter, I was greeted with loving words.

My love Sophia, I know that any day now, I will fall as a country. I know that it's hard to believe considering how awesome I am, but it's true. And the thing is, I don't want to bring you down. You're so strong and thriving so having a failure boyfriend will bring you down and I care and love you too much too let that happen. Yes. I said it, I love you. That's why I had to leave you. I'm sorry- Gilbert

Oh my God. I couldn't believe it.

I had to find him.

_1,2_

_1,2,3,4 _

So I ran outside looking for him

*Gilbert's p.o.v*

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la  
>Well c'mon<em>

I aimlessly walked around just to find myself a few yards away from the front of Sophia's house. "Crap," I thought, knowing I had to leave in case she sees me.

As I turned around someone from behind me called my name. "Gilbert!" It was Sophia.

She ran towards me ready to attack. I knew there was no avoiding it, so I stood there waiting for her to do whatever she needed to.

_La la la la la  
>La la la la l'oh la<br>La la la la la la la_

She jumped on me and as my head hit the floor I closed my eyes and was preparing myself for her face to hit my face.

_Oh mother fucker_

Instead, I felt her lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and saw that she was smiling.

_If life ain't just a joke  
>Then why are we laughing?<br>If life ain't just a joke  
>Then why are we laughing? <em>

"Gilbert, you're so stupid," she said in her childlike voice that I loved so much because it usually ment she was planning to do something fun and stupid.

"What? How? Why?"

"You didn't have to leave me. You're more important than power and wealth to me."

"But," I mumbled, "I thought-" I was interrupted by her lips. They always seemed to save me from my stupid moments.

_If life ain't just a joke  
>Then why are we laughing?<br>If life ain't just a joke  
>Then why am I dead?<em>

She giggled. "You're awesome and I love you." She grabbed my hand and picked me up from the ground.

"Let's go prank Austria."  
>"Now! You're talking," I said with an evil smirk.<p>

_Dead!_

And as we walked back into the house planning out an epic prank, I realized that maybe no longer being a country wasn't so bad. If it meant being with Sophia, I don't mind being "dead".


End file.
